personofinterestfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de canciones
La banda sonora de Person of Interest está compuesta por Ramin Djawadi. Además de la banda sonora, los productores Jonathan Nolan y Greg Plageman seleccionan canciones contemporáneas y música instrumental para escenas específicas. Se elige música popular para enfatizar una escena ("I'm Afraid of Americans"), definir el tono de una escena ("Boom Boom") o como epílogo al final de un episodio ("Sinnerman"); en ocasiones, la música que forma parte de la escena también es oída por los personajes ("Para La Habana"). A veces, las letras de la canción ayudan a proseguir con la historia ("Exit Music (For a Film)"), tal y como de un vídeo musical se tratase. A seguir se encuentra una recopilación de canciones empleadas en la serie hasta la fecha. Primera temporada *'"Angel"' de Massive Attack - Durante la intervención de John Reese para detener a Stills y a sus hombres. *'"The Truth"' de Handsome Boy Modeling School - Final del episodio. *'"Reaching For Salvation"' de Sugaray - Reproduciéndose en el bar cuando Reese conoce al equipo de Sam Latimer. *'"Live With Me"' de Massive Attack - Final del episodio. *'"Exceeder"' de Mason - Reproduciéndose en el pub en el que Megan Tillman se acerca a Andrew Benton. *'"Intro"' de The xx - Final del episodio. *'"New York"' de Cat Power - Final del episodio. *'"Sinnerman"' de Nina Simone - Final del episodio. *'"I Know You Are But What Am I?"' de Mogwai - Final del episodio. *'"It's Personal"' de The Radio Dept. - Final del episodio. *'"When Things Explode"' de Unkle - Final del episodio. *'"Rising Down"' de The Roots (con Mos Def & Styles P) - Durante el partido de baloncesto. *'"If I Had a Heart"' de Fever Ray - Final del episodio. *'"Down Boy"' de Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Final del episodio. *"Building Steam with a Grain of Salt" de "DJ Shadow" *'"Black & Bleach"' de Further Down - En el bar en el que se encuentran Reese y Fusco. *'"Amongster"' de Poliça - Final del episodio. *'"Burn My Shadow"' de Unkle - Cuando Reese aparece para rescatar a Taylor Carter. *'"Ne Me Quitte Pas"' de Nina Simone - Final del episodio. *'"Lonely Soul"' de Unkle - Final del episodio. *'"Revenge"' de Dangermouse and Sparklehorse - Final del episodio. *'"I'm Afraid of Americans"' de David Bowie - Durante la emboscada al taxi/Final del episodio. Segunda temporada *'"Moon Drop"' de Sherry St. Germain - En la escena de la tienda de ropa al principio del episodio. *'"Titanium"' de David Guetta con Sia - Durante la primera escena en el club de baile. *'"Say My Name"' de Porter Robinson - Durante la segunda escena en el club de baile. *'"She's Long Gone"' de The Black Keys - Final del episodio. *'"The Greatest"' de Cat Power - Final del episodio. *'"Building Steam with a Grain of Salt"' de DJ Shadow - Final del episodio. *'"Boom Boom"' de John Lee Hooker - Durante la escena de la partida de cartas. *'"It Serves You Right to Suffer"' de John Lee Hooker - Cuando Graham hace su decisión/Final del episodio. *'"One of These Mornings"' de Moby con Patti LaBelle - Final del episodio. *'"For You"' de Trilogy con Fred The Godson - Escena en el bar cuando Finch se encuentra con D3MON8. *'"Gimme Shelter"' de The Rolling Stones - Final del episodio. *'The Hop' de Radio Citizen - Escena del club con Carter. *'"Eminence Front"' de The Who - Escena en que Reese es liberado. *'"Ante Up (Robin Hoodz Theory)"' de M.O.P. - Justo después de la secuencia de apertura, durante el partido de baloncesto. *'"Future Starts Slow"' de The Kills - Final del episodio. Tercera temporada *'"She's Long Gone"' de The Black Keys - En el club secreto de los marineros. *'"Feeling Good"' de Nina Simone - Tras el tiroteo con los rusos. *'"Falling in Love"' de Ben Rector - Canción de apertura del vídeo de aniversario de Wayne Kruger. *'"Birthright" (Birthwrong remix by Blue Stahli)' de Celldweller - Parte editada del vídeo de aniversario. *'"Pieces Of Me"' de Dying Regret - Primera canción que suena en la radio cuando el coche es "hackeado" y controlado. Justo después otra canción suena y el vídeo surge en la pantalla de navegación del vehículo. *'"Give Me Everything"' de Pitbull con Ne-Yo '''- Cuando Carter, Shaw y Zoe entran en el club Blur. *"I Know U Know"' de '''Tatiana Owens '- Cuando Ian Murphy entra en el club Blur. *'"The Number Song"' de DJ Shadow - Durante el tiroteo con Vigilance. *'"Hurt"' de Johnny Cash '''- Canción de apertura. *"Miami Showdown"' de '''Digitalism' - Durante el tiroteo entre Reese y los alguaciles. *"Colour in Your Hands" de D.L.i.d '- Final del episodio. * '"Whiskey" de The Sam Morrison Band - Se oye de fondo mientras Reese pide un whiskey en la primera escena en el bar. * "Moving in Stereo" de The Cars - Mientras el joven Harold está con sus amigos junto a la cabina telefónica. * "The Sky is Crying" de Elmore James - Durante la escena de lucha bajo la lluvia. * "Take California" de Propellerheads - Durante las aventuras de Finch con la impresión en 3D. * "Battleflag" de Lo Fidelity Allstars - Durante el atraco. * "I Might Be Wrong" 'de '''Radiohead '- Final del episodio. * '''"Low" de Cracker - Durante la escena de bolos. *'"Fade into You"' de Mazzy Star - Durante la escena del baile. *"Para La Habana" de Johannes Linstead - Durante la escena de Root y Shaw en Miami. *"Medicine" de Daughter - Final del episodio. *"Exit Music (For a Film)" de Radiohead - Final del episodio. Cuarta temporada *'"I'd Love To Change The World"' de Jetta - Final del episodio. *'"Roads"' de Portishead - Durante la escena de Claire en el edificio del Octágono. "Prophets" "Young men dead" de Black angels "en:List of Songs Category:Producción Category:Listas Category:Música *